What Am I Thinking Of
by Michio Miura
Summary: Uchiha dan Hyuuga tidak mungkin bersatu. Lalu aku ini apa?


**What Am I Thinking Of**

**Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjam**

**Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha dan Hyuuga tidak mungkin bersatu.

Semua orang tahu itu.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku cuma satu, lalu bagaimana aku terlahir kalau begitu?

Yang aku tahu namaku Kenichi, jelas. Namun untuk marga, tidak. Aku bingung memperkenalkan sebagai Uchiha Kenichi atau Hyuuga Kenichi. Terkadang aku sering bertanya dalam hati, apa semua orang mengalami hal yang sama ketika orang tua mereka tidak bersama.

Iya. Tentu saja _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_ ku tidak bersama dalam artian _baik_. Sudah kujelaskan apa alasannya.

Aku, yang keseringan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Uchiha Kenichi, merupakan seorang anak broken home yang merasa cukup aneh dengan hubungan keluargaku.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, ketika aku berada di ruang kepala sekolah dengan luka dipergelangan tangan. Aku sedikit mengernyit pada kedua orang tuaku, mengenai kehadiran mereka pastinya. Hebat sekali kepala sekolahku sampai bisa mempertemukan mereka dalam satu ruangan tanpa adanya adu mulut ataupun cekcok tak berujung. Cuma ada _deathglare_ tak lama tanpa saling bersua dan berakhir dengan kesepakatan non verbal mereka, mengintimidasi kedua orang tua teman sekelasku beserta anak mereka.

Sahabat karibku yang duduk di seberang sana sedikit memberi kode, _cepat lakukan sesuatu_. Begitu maksudnya. Tak akan ada anak-anak merasa nyaman jika dalam situasi semacam ini.

"Begini Uchiha-_san_, um...Hyuuga-_san_," koreksi cepat kepala sekolahku saat ibuku melempar tatapan sinis pada laki-laki tua penyabar itu.

"Secara tidak sengaja Hideki-_kun_ menyenggol Kenichi-_kun_ hingga terjatuh dari tangga."

"Tidak sengaja? Bukankah harus ada penjelasan mendetail mengenai kejadian ini?" ibu berkata dengan suara khasnya.

Jelas sekali kenapa kakek tetap memilih ibu sebagai pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga, auranya mengintimidasi sekali. Kulirik ayah sekilas, jarang-jarang aku melihat dia sependapat dengan ibu.

"Begini Hyuuga-_san_," aku menghela nafas, untung saja ayah temanku benar menyebut nama ibuku. "Mereka masih anak-anak, mungkin mereka sedang bercanda sampai lupa jika mereka sedang berjalan melewati tangga pada saat itu."

"Itu benar, ibu," aku membenarkan.

"Aku saja yang ceroboh karena menginjak lantai basah, sebenarnya Hideki hendak menarikku menjauh tapi malah tanpa sengaja mendorongku," terangku. Kulihat dengan jelas wajah ibu sedikit melembut. Nampaknya dia percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Sedangkan Hideki membuang muka sambil mendengus masam.

"Meski begitu, saya ingin memperingati anak Anda, Morino-_san_. Sekali lagi membuat anakku terluka, tidak akan ada ampun lagi dariku," kali ini dari ayah. Dia yang semenjak tadi terdiam membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kali, dan sayangnya kata-kata yang keluar itu berupa ancaman mematikan.

"_Ha-hai_."

Harus aku akui, aku punya orang tua yang menyeramkan. Benar-benar menyeramkan.

...

"Kau senang?" tanya Hideki saat kami keluar.

"_Un. _Jarang-jarang melihat orang tuaku disiang hari begini. Apalagi lengkap seperti tadi."

"Kau itu aneh sekali. Kenapa tidak bilang saja pada mereka jika kau ingin bertemu, malah menyuruhku mendorongmu dari tangga segala."

"Morino Hideki, apa menurutmu mereka terlihat seperti akan duduk saja saat aku meminta mereka untuk berkumpul bersama? _No, no._"

"Kau tahu, untuk beberapa alasan kau sangat aneh," ulang Hideki perilah keanehan temannya.

"Biar. Untuk kedepannya aku akan butuh bantuanmu lagi."

"Oi! Aku tidak mau mendapati ayah ibuku dalam kondisi seperti tadi," Hideki sedikit berlari mengikuti Kenichi di depannya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya hanya kau saja yang akan mengalami kondisi seperti tadi."

"Ogah!"

...

"Ibu dimana?" Kenichi menggigit apel hijaunya saat melintasi ruang makan.

"Tuan muda, Hinata-_sama_ tidak akan pulang hari ini," jawab seorang pelayan yang tengah menata meja makan.

"Oh."

Kenichi tidak kaget. Dia sudah terbiasa makan malam sendirian sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Niatan untuk makan dulu sebelum belajar urung ia lakukan.

"Tapi sebelumnya Hinata-_sama_ berpesan agar Kenichi-_sama_ tidak makan coklat sebelum makan malam."

_Ugh!_

Walaupun ibunya tidak ada, perempuan itu tahu benar kebiasaan sang putra. Saku celananya yang penuh dengan permen kesukaannya dia tutupi dari mata sang pelayan.

"O-oke," dengan begitu Kenichi segera melenggang pergi sebelum ketahuan.

...

Ini malam minggu. Tidak ada perjanjian tertulis sebenarnya, tapi biasanya dia akan kemari. Ke apartemen milik ayahnya yang berjarak 30 km dari kediaman Hyuuga. Kenichi tidak mau diantar, dia sudah cukup besar untuk bisa berangkat sendiri. Walaupun ada alasan lain sebenarnya, jika dia kemari bersama sang ibu bisa dipastikan dia tidak bisa menginap. Ibunya itu anti sekali dengan hal-hal berbau Uchiha, kecuali dirinya.

Kenichi naik _shinkansen_ sendirian_, _meski begitu dia akan pura-pura buta pada beberapa bodyguard yang berjaga ditiap gerbong untuk memantau. Dia itu Uchiha-Hyuuga pertama sepanjang sejarah, tentu tidak sedikit orang yang mengincar keselamatannya.

Dia akan memasukkan password pintu apartemen yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala pada pintu bernomor 489. Dan _voila_, pintu terbuka dengan mudah.

"Ayah?" panggil Kenichi, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari keberadaan sang ayah. Lampu ruangan menyala terang, pertanda ayahnya memang sudah di rumah.

Dari arah kamar mandi, ayahnya datang dengan tampilan habis mandinya. Handuk di pinggang dengan rambut basahnya yang menjuntai.

"Kau sudah datang," Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin.

Kenichi tidak mempermasalahkan sambutan ayahnya, sekali lagi dia sudah biasa. Ayahnya itu memang tidak seramah atau selucu Paman Naruto, tapi dia tahu jika dia sangat menyayanginya.

"Ayah punya soda?" Kenichi menghampiri Sasuke, dia mengambil minuman apa saja yang ada di kulkas ayahnya.

"Itu sake," kata Sasuke. Dia mengambil minuman lain dari rak, setidaknya itu minuman paling aman untuk anaknya saat ini.

"Aku tidak mau minum teh hijau, itu pahit sekali."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada apapun di kulkas ayah. Air putih?" tawar Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

"Ambil sendiri, ayah mau ganti baju."

Tidak seperti di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, Kenichi harus melakukan semuanya sendiri disini. Tidak apa, toh sebenarnya dia lebih suka tinggal di apartemen ayahnya. Untuk alasan, mungkin dia tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh dari kamar menuju ruang makan ataupun ke ruang tamu. Sesimpel itu.

Sembari menunggu ayahnya, Kenichi berjalan menelusuri ruang tamu yang sekaligus ruang TV.

"Ayah, ini celana dalam siapa?!"

_Crap!_

...

"Ah, Ken-_chan_."

Kenichi mendengus, wajahnya tidak begitu suka saat seseorang memanggilnya begitu. Tapi demi sang ibu, dia tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya itu.

"Paman Toneri," sapa Kenichi.

"Belajar?"

Ingin sekali Kenichi menjawab, _apa kau tidak punya mata?_, namun itu sangat tidak sopan. Ibunya akan sedih jika tahu hal itu.

"Iya, besok ada ujian."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Syukurlah ibunya datang sebelum dia diajak bicara lagi.

"Hanya bertanya apa yang dia lakukan," Toneri tersenyum manis, laki-laki itu membantu membawa baki yang berisi camilan yang dibawa Hinata.

"Ken_-chan_, kudengar tanganmu terluka beberapa saat lalu?"

"Tanganku sudah membaik, gipsnya sudah dilepas satu minggu yang lalu."

"Aku kaget saat ibumu bilang jika kau terluka, maafkan paman karena tidak bisa menjengukmu waktu itu."

_Aku malah bersyukur kau tidak datang._ Jangan katakan itu di depan ibumu, Kenichi.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata saat melihat anaknya tengah membereskan bukunya.

"Ke kamar."

Saat bicara begitu Hinata tahu anaknya tidak nyaman saat laki-laki berambut putih itu berada di rumah mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata," seakan mengerti Toneri menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Ibu, aku menginap di rumah ayah!" kata Kenichi saat berada di tangga.

Wajah Hinata mendadak merengut, tidak sepenuhnya Kenichi membenci keberadaan Toneri di rumahnya. Dengan begini dia bisa punya alasan untuk datang mengunjungi ayahnya tanpa ada bantahan dari ibunya.

...

"Bibi siapa?"

"Ah, itu...um...Sasuke-_kun_," wanita itu meminta bantuan pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Dia teman ayah."

Mana mungkin cuma teman, masa iya ayahnya menyambut teman wanitanya dengan bertelanjang dada begitu.

"A-aku pulang dulu."

"Hubungi aku saat sampai rumah."

"Hm," tidak mungkin ada kecupan selamat tinggal jika ada anak kecil di antara mereka, untuk saat ini lewatkan dulu.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Sasuke tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya secara gamblang tadi, namun dia tidak pernah menduga jika anaknya bakal datang di hari dimana dia bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"Hanya main," jawab Kenichi sekenanya. Dia juga tidak menyangka ayahnya tidak sendirian malam ini.

"Kau tidak sekolah besok?"

"Ada ujian."

"Lalu kau malah main kesini?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Cuma ingin," tampaknya anaknya sedang ngambek, terlihat benar dari tingkahnya.

"_Huh_, mau cerita?" pasti terjadi sesuatu di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Dia kekasih ayah, bukan?"

Tidak ada gunanya disembunyikan. "Iya."

"Maaf sudah mengganggu."

"Kau tidak benar-benar menyesal, kan? Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahmu," Sasuke menyeringai, meskipun waktunya terinterupsi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa marah sepenuhnya.

Kenichi ikutan tersenyum. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dia cukup senang karena secara tidak langsung dia mengusir kekasih ayahnya.

"Ibu juga punya kekasih," kata Kenichi.

Sudah berapa lama mereka berpisah, tidak heran jika Hinata memiliki kekasih saat ini.

"Dia membawanya pulang?" tebak Sasuke.

"Hn."

Tidak seperti kemarin, Sasuke menyuguhkan kaleng soda untuk anaknya.

"Ayah, tidak bisakah ayah dan ibu..." Kenichi enggan melanjutkan, dia tahu apa jawaban Sasuke walaupun begitu ada sedikit harapan yang terselip untuk membuat keluarganya utuh kembali.

"Kau tahu sendiri, ayah dan ibumu tidak mungkin bersama. Kami memang tidak seperti orang tua teman-temanmu yang tinggal satu rumah, kami juga tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik pasca...pasca kejadian itu."

"Kejadian apa?"

"Akan ayah beritahu saat kau sudah dewasa."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Agar kau benar-benar mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Tentang ayah menghamili ibu saat SMA?"

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Ibu."

_Wanita sialan_. Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tidak secara langsung, sih. Saat itu aku tanpa sengaja mendengar ibu bicara sama kakek di telepon."

"Mencuri dengar maksudmu?" mana mungkin Hinata ceroboh membicarakan hal-hal penting semacam ini di dekat Kenichi.

"Ya, bisa dibilang semacam itu," Kenichi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayah dan ibu memang tidak saling menyayangi," terang Sasuke secara jujur. "Tapi kami menyayangimu, Ken. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Benar kan, keputusan menghampiri ayahnya tidak salah. Walaupun dia juga kesal karena ayahnya juga punya kekasih seperti ibunya, tapi laki-laki di depannya ini selalu bisa membuat moodnya membaik. Dia tahu, meskipun dia jarang bertemu dengan ibunya, ibunya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menanyakan kabar mengenai dirinya pada pelayan. Bahkan tidak jarang dia mendapati ibunya menyiapkan bekal saat ada pelajaran olahraga tiap minggunya.

"Ayah, apa mungkin aku kesal pada ibu karena cemburu perhatian ibu tidak sepenuhnya tentangku saat ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Sepertinya begitu. Uchiha tidak suka berbagi."

"Aku juga Hyuuga," dia tidak seratus persen Uchiha asal ayahnya lupa.

"Tidak ada Hyuuga bermata hitam sepertimu," Kenichi tersenyum lebar. Dia sering kali mendengar kalimat seperti ini terlontar dari mulut ayahnya pada ibunya.

"Memangnya ada Uchiha yang bisa tersenyum selebar ini," balas Kenichi.

_Para Uchiha tidak bisa tersenyum seperti ini._

Sasuke mematung, senyum lebar anaknya membuatnya kembali mengingat seorang gadis yang memiliki senyum itu. Beberapa tahun lalu, dia akan sering melihat bibirnya tersenyum manis walaupun tidak selebar anaknya. Senyuman yang selalu membuatnya jengkel setengah mati dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk tidak melihatnya. Meski begitu dia tidak keberatan sama sekali jika anaknya mewarisi senyum itu.

Tanpa sadar ia ikutan tersenyum.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu dan tidur, pagi-pagi sekali aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Heee? Kenapa?"

"Kau melupakan seragammu."

"Apa?!" Kenichi yang panik membuka ranselnya, dan benar saja dia yang kesal tadi hanya mengemasi buku-buku pelajarannya saja.

"Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu?" dia saja belum membongkar isi ranselnya.

Sasuke menunjukkan pesan dari ibu anaknya.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh di hatinya, apa ini saatnya berdamai dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai semuanya, sudah berapa lama saya hiatus dari lapak ini? Entahlah mungkin tahunan, hehehehe. Saya berusaha untuk comeback setelah semua kesibukan saya selesai, tapi entah kenapa rasanya mampet banget ide di otak, sudah berkali-kali mencoba dan rasanya buruk sangat tulisan ini. Dan entah kesambet apa kok bisa nulis fic beginian hari ini, prosesnya termasuk cepet pula

Disini saya suka sekali menamai anak sasuhina dengan kenichi, maafkan daku ini

Trus entah knp saya juga suka dengan tema sasuhina yang punya anak tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan, terkesan gak kreatif tapi memang begitu akunya,

Semoga minna-san menikmati fic ringan ini, sekian dari saya, jaa adiosss

**Tambahan:**

_Hyuuga selalu punya ambisi._ Kata Paman Neji.

_Tidak ada Uchiha yang tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau._ Itu dari Paman Itachi.

Kalau digabungkan?

"Paman, bukankah kalian penjahat?"

"Kenichi, ayo pulang. Mereka menakutkan lo."

"Kalian siapa? Bagaimana anak kecil seperti kalian bisa sampai disini?"

"Paman, apa kalian mau punya banyak uang secara cepat tanpa takut dipenjara?"

"Ngomong apa kau anak kecil? Selagi kami masih baik cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Culik aku. Minta uang yang banyak sama orang tuaku."

"Haaaaaa?!"

"Kenichi, kau gila? Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?"

"Tenang saja, dengan cara ini aku bisa membuat ayah dan ibuku bersama."

"Mereka itu Akatsuki, bukannya mak comblang, tolol!"


End file.
